Summer Camp
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: About 80 youth from 16 country in all of Eurasia come to Japan and become participants of Youth International Organization in Okinawa for 24 days.Try to guess which pairing, hehehe i'll reveal it in last few chap.So until then read & review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay I'm back with another story… ^^**

**This story is a bit different with my previous story. **

**Btw I want to say thank you for my beta, Blackfang64 that always help me with my story… teehee…**

**And I hope you enjoy this story too…**

-0-

Chapter 1

"Natsukiiiiiiiiiiii….." her friend shouted in the distance bringing her to a stop.

"What?" a small twitch flinched at the side of her forehead as the ice princess just slowly drew her eyes towards her friend..

"They chose you!"

"Chose what?"

"OMG! You don't even know that they choose you to become the Tokyo representative for Youth International Organization, you baka!"

"So?"

"So? You said 'so'? For Japan it's just 4 people from the entire prefecture and for other countries it's just 3 people a country! And this program is for 15 countries all over Eurasia"

"Why did they choose me? I didn't even know the process"

"First cause your school is number one all over Japan and second is that you've been our top ranked student ever since you came here"

"They didn't tell me about it" the cobalt haired girl showed no interest towards the matter and just shook it off with ease.

"They did, you just didn't hear it"

"Really?" rolling her eyes to the back of her head, a small bit of memory recalled an old woman yapping on about something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah. Anyway the headmaster wants to see you now"

"What a trouble" the blunette just sighed before walking down the empty halls towards the headmaster's office.

Inside the office…

"Congratulation Kuga-san, you passed the selection"

"I didn't know there was a selection. All I did was just apply my test results and transcripts, that's all"

"There was a test and selection, but when they knew of your grades and your scores they had no doubt about you, so with that I'm really grateful and thank you for becoming our representative Kuga-san"

"But I haven't even said yes or no to the thing" she protested.

"You don't want this wonderful opportunity? Except money pocket, everything will be free and of course you will have a wonderful experience for sure"

Giving the thought some time, the blunette sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I accept it" finally she gave her answer.

"Thank God!" he said with relief before letting out a small laugh.

"Then I will tell them about it, they will contact you personally in no time"

"Okay" the blunette replied with sleepy eyes, like she didn't really care about it. Well she really didn't care about it though, she just applied because the school recommended her.

One month later. She went to Okinawa, where the program will be held with all of participants from all over Japan. They will meet overseas participants two days after they arrive in Okinawa.

After they arrived in Okinawa resort, they were divided into 10 groups and Natsuki was in group 3.

"Just 5 people?" she said to other members who just looked at her with positives looks.

"Yup, for us Japanese it just 5, the rest is foreigners" the red head girl spoke out among the few.

"I see… By the way, who are you?"

"My Goodness! You don't know who you're talking to?"

"No, that's why I'm asking"

"My name is Nao, Yuuki Nao. Got it?"

"Yes, and my name is…"

"Don't worry, I already know it. It's not like I don't know who I'm speaking to. You're the ice princess from Kein High School right? The top student that didn't need a selection to become this program's participants, Kuga Natsuki"

"Well thanks for you knowing"

"You're famous in here you know. They're really impressed with your intelligence and IQ"

"Well thank you but I don't want it" Natsuki coldly replied giving Nao the cold shoulder.

"Whatever… Oh and one more thing, we're in the same group" Nao smiled deviously before walking to greet the others leaving the blunette all alone.

'_What a problem' _she sighed after Nao left. Picking up her luggage, the blunette made her way through the hotel floors to her room.

'_Samantha Viendien(Netherland), Thant Siewield (Myanmar), Himemiya Chikane (Japan) and me. Great, what a trouble'_ she sighed.

"Sumimasen" the blunette's eyes rolled up towards a cobalt haired girl standing before her.

"Oh, you're Kuga Natsuki?" the other blunette replied with a smile.

"Yes and I assume you're Himemiya Chikane"

"Yeah, nice to meet you. For the next 4 days we will be roommate I guess"

"Sure, yoroshiku onegai" Natsuki bowed slightly feeling an awkwardness to her stance.

"Yoroshiku onegai" Chikane return the gesture with a bow.

"So when do our foreigner friends come?"

"They said that overseas participants will be here tomorrow afternoon and we will have lunch together with them"

"I see" was that Natsuki said.

"By the way, which group are you? I'm in group 2"

"3"

"Okay, I need to do something. You can choose which place you like the mist in this room. See ya"

"Bye, see ya"

After she left, Natsuki dropped her luggage in the corner of the room, near the window. Walking towards the cupboards, she retrieved a futon and pillow.

'_Well done. Now what should I do? I don't have anything to do and I don't need to know them from now on but… Okay I think I'll just look around in here, maybe I'll find something new in here'_ she thought.

Making her way to the backyard, she was greeted by four people; one was a familiar red head.

"Hey Kuga! Come here!" Nao shouted in the distance complying the girl to come over.

"Why did you shout to me?" protested the blunette as she greeted Nao.

"Would you have heard me if I didn't shout?"

"No"

"See, that's why I shouted" she smirked in reply earning a glare from Natsuki.

"Okay enough for us, I'll introduce you our friends in here. This is Kurusugawa Himeko, she's in our group as well. And these two here are in group 2. The blonde is Suzushiro Haruka and the brunette is Kikukawa Yukino"

"Nice too meet you all, my name is Kuga Natsuki"

"Nice too meet you Kuga-san" the mousy girl greeted, trying not to sound too intimidated.

"I thought they said we will be like family in here so why don't you call me Natsuki?"

"That's great, you can call me Haruka then"

"And for me just Himeko"

"Okay then. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just chatting. We just knew each other today" Nao answered.

"Okay then, bye"

"Why are you not joining us?" Haruka asked above the groups voices.

"Just going to take a look around first" and with that Natsuki made her exit leaving the group to shrug their shoulders.

"Well, she really is the ice princess like the rumors said" Haruka commented, crossing her arms in disgust.

"It's just our first day together so let's not believe it" Yukino added bringing up a positive look to the situation.

"But I'm really scared of her, her face doesn't look too kind" Himeko almost went teary eyes before Nao saw an opportunity to annoy.

"This is interesting… That Chikane is just like Natsuki in terms of being scary, right?" Nao smiled knowing she had hit a spot.

"Yeah, but at least Chikane-chan can smile and she's really beautiful. For Natsuki she beautiful but… Well she doesn't smile, she seems so cold just like ice" Himeko replied with aw at the thought of Chikane before turning to fear at the thought of Natsuki.

"That's why they call her the ice princess right? Anyway, I'm going now, it's about time for lunch" Nao took her leave waving to her compatriots as she left.

The next morning, they woke at 6 o'clock and got ready for the health check and breakfast. After that they had some free time and got ready to welcome their overseas friends in at 11 o'clock.

Finally other participants came at 11.10 and the Japanese students waited for them in front of the main building. They introduced their names and began looking for their group members.

"So what's your name?" Natsuki asked, trying her best not to sound to rude or cold.

"Mai, Tokiha Mai from England and you?"

"Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki. You half Japan?"

"Yes, my father is Japanese but I just lived in Japan for about three years or so. That's why I don't really understand Japanese"

'_She's cute'_ Natsuki thought.

"And your group?" Natsuki slightly hoped that they were in the same group.

"Number 4, I guess"

_'Shit!_' she cursed.

"Well my group is 3, nice to meet you Mai"

"Nice to meet you too Natsuki" she said then went inside with her luggage and Natsuki just stare at her.

'_This trip will certainly be interesting' _Natsuki smiled.

-0—

**So what do you think? Bad, good, like it, or not? Or whatever it is in your mind just write it, okay ^^**

**Please I need your feedback…**

**Review please…(puppy eyes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Yay! Done again!**

**Firstly I want to say thank you for readers and reviewers, thanks for support me.**

**And then to Blackfang64 that always help me with my story, thank you very much ^.^**

**I had review and PM's asked me what pairing is this. **

**For your answer guys, just wait and see what's going on in this story ^^**

**I warn you, everything can happen in here. And of course I put many OC in here, so forgive me -.-**

**Now please enjoy this chapter**

**-()-**

**Day 2**

"For all the participants, please gather at the main hall for an introduction session in 10 minutes. Once again please gather…" was the announcement in the speaker.

"My God! I just came here about an hour ago and now we have an activity?" exclaimed the brown-red hair girl with green eyes.

"Well bare with it" Natsuki muttered coldly folding her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah I think so. What's your name anyway? My name is Samantha from Netherland"

"And I'm Thant from Myanmar. Just call me Thant" the girl with jet black hair asked as she stood beside Sam.

"Yeah I know, you can call me Natsuki from Tokyo, Japan"

"Nice to meet you, call me Sam or Sammy if you want" Samantha cheerfully replied making the blunette avert her attention elsewhere.

"Sure" she muttered

"Which group are you in? I'm in group 5 with Thant, right?" turning to the Myanmar girl, Samantha looked for answer in which she was given a nod from Thant.

"3, well I'll be going now. You want to come or not?"

"Yes, wait a minute" preparing their books and pens, the duo left with the blunette smiling happily whilst Natsuki just rolled her eyes back.

On their way there…

"I don't see Himemiya Chikane in our room, where is she?" Sam asked aiming her eyes side to side.

"I dunno… She said she had something to do when I came"

"Wow, she sounds like a busy person" Thant suggested in which Sam nodded in reply..

"Yeah…" Natsuki muttered to herself.

'_What a problem'_ the raven hair girl thought deriving her attention away from the pair's conversations.

Upon arriving at the hall, the trio were met by crowds of teens from different countries all socializing with each other.

"Wow look, they divided our sitting I guess" Sam excitedly paced her attention around the room like a puppy being introduced to a whole new world.

"Yeah, I wonder who our group members from Japan will be" Thant followed after Sam who was running around.

'_Why are you two so excited about something as normal as this?'_ the blunette silently asked.

"Well bye then, I'll get in first" Natsuki walked away leaving the two behind in confusion.

"Did we do something wrong?" Thant asked but Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let her be" crept a voice from behind them.

Then they turn to see a blonde haired girl with mouse like brunette girl standing beside her.

"Pardon?" Sam peaked an eyebrow at the blonde's statement.

"She famous in here known as the ice princess, a little rude and of course not friendly. But she's really genius my I add" Haruka explained to her new friends.

"Oh by the way my name is Haruka, Suzushiro Haruka and this is my group mate Kikukawa Yukino" she introduced herself in which Yukino bowed when Haruka introduced her.

"Oh right, my name is Samantha, you can call me Sam and this is Thant"

"But I'm curious why you know her so well?" Thant asked, referring back to a certain cobalt hair girl.

"Well it's not like we Japanese know her, but she's the only participant that didn't need the test and selection to come to this program. She came from the most popular and top rank high school in Japan, not to mention just smart and rich people can get in there, or at least scholarship"

"So she's really rich?"

"I heard from another Tokyo representative, not just because she's rich but also she got in by scholarship as well" Yukino stepped forward bringing the spotlight to her.

"Wow" both of the foreigners looked to each other in amazement.

Before they could continue their conversation they were greeted by another beautiful raven haired girl.

"Konnichiwa" the girl bowed her head upon greeting them.

"Oh Chikane, hi!" Haruka greeted in her casual manner.

"Konnichiwa Himemiya-san" Yukino bowed.

"No need to be formal, call me Chikane" she smiled and then looked at their strangers.

"Oh hi, my name is Sam"

"And my name is Thant"

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Chikane. I guess from the next 4 days we will be roommates until we move to another place"

"Yes, nice to meet you then" Thant exclaimed happily. Chikane just smiled and left to her chair.

"Wow, at least there's a nice person in our room even she's a little bit cold" Thant said.

"Yeah, compare to our genius friend, that Himemiya is better. She's in group 2 like me and Yukino"

"Oh… Well I guess we must go" Sam suggested out of the blue.

"Yeah I guess" Haruka sighed.

Inside the main hall, they introduced themselves in front of everyone. The tutor and coordinator also introduced their names and what will they do during the program. The participants also knew the details about what will they do and what they will discuss in this program. They received 3 T-shirts with different colors, schedules, laundry schedule, guide to what kind of clothes they would wear on the day, and a map to collect their cellphone and passport.

'_Sam, Thant, Rei from French, Lei from China, Tim from Aussie, Nao, Takeda, Yumi, Kashiwagi and me. What a problem'_ Natsuki thought not really listening to what the MC said.

After the meeting was over they all moved to the canteen to get their lunch.

"So your name is Fukuzawa Yumi, and you Yuuki Nao, and Kashiwagi Suguru and Takeda?" Rei asked the various people at her table. The silver hair girl tried to remember her friends name one by one.

"Yes, you can call me Suguru" said the handsome boy with purple eyes.

"And you can call me Yumi"

"Nao! That's for sure!"

"Just Takeda" he said.

"And you all can call me Rei" she said happily.

'_What a strange girl, she has red eyes'_ Natsuki thought she couldn't ignore their introduction session even she wanted it.

"My name is Lei, nice too meet you" said a boy with long black hair.

"My name is Timothy, you can call me Tim though" the blond haired boy introduced himself.

"And my name is Sam"

"And I'm Thant"

"Wow you guys seem to be having fun" said a girl with long brown hair behind them carrying her lunch.

"You're our tutor right?" Rei asked in eager.

"Yes, that's right. My name is Asuka, Itou Asuka, nice to meet you guys"

"Oi Natsuki, you haven't introduced yourself?" Nao nudged at the side of the blunette who just glared at the flamenette girl beside her.

"I thought you all already know my name" she yawned with sleepy eyes.

"Ah yeah that's right…" Rei said.

"Well since no one's missing let's start eating" Yu suggested, another female tutor for group 3.

"Hai, itadakimasu!" the Japanese participants exclaimed almost in unison while the foreigners just listened and watched.

Then they eat their lunch with a little noise and for a certain cobalt hair girl, totally in silence.

'_Hmmm so our place not really far, huh?'_ Natsuki smile slightly when she looked at certain orange hair girl have table in front of her.

-()—

**How is it? I know this chapter is just like some 'introducing part' but well I need to do that so this is it! ^^**

**But please give me your opinion about this one, I need feedback ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Finally, done with this chapter. Well I tried to make their activity each day but maybe I'm not really good when it come to describe something so… I'm really sorry… -.-

Thanks to readers and your review that always support me. I really appreciate it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

()()()()()

**Day 3**

"It's 6 o'clock; it's time to wake up. After this you will have a health check at 7 and breakfast at 07:30" the speakers voice rang among the blunette's ears cracking a small twitching remark from Natsuki's left eye.

'_What a problem'_ Natsuki growled underneath her futon, snuggling back to hide her herself.

"Hey Nat-chan, are you awake yet?" the sound of Thant's cheerful voice depressed the blunette's mind.

"Please don't add chan to my name" Natsuki peeked over her futon glaring at the coming voice.

"Why?"

"I don't like it that's why, and yes I'm awake now so I'll go to bathroom now" Thant just watched the blunette groggily get out of bed before walking almost motionless towards the bathroom.

"Bad mood in the morning I guess" Sam suggested from the side while rubbing her eyes.

"Is she ever in a good mood around us?" the black hair girl raise her eyebrow with an amusing smile.

"No. Oh do you know this half-Japan girl from UK? What was her name again? May? Mia? Nia?"

"It's Mai, Tokiha Mai if I'm not mistaken and not really, few of them talked to her last night but I didn't"

"Oh… Hey Chikane, good morning" Sam's eyes wondered over towards the now awake Chikane standing before her.

"Good morning" she smiled and prepared for restroom.

"Hey Chikane, do you know this Tokiha Mai?" Sam curiously asked watching Chikane cracked a small smile.

"Morning. I don't know much other than she's funny, likes cooking and her father is Japanese that's how she got her 'Tokiha' name and even though she's half Japan she doesn't understand the Japanese language very well"

"Too much for a person who said 'don't know much' " Chikane just nodded amusingly to Sam's statement.

"Hey it's not that much, just basic info cause I've went there a few times"

"You have?" Thant excitedly asked leaning in closer towards Chikane with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, family business… Anyway I'm going now, wanna come?"

"Yeah wait a minute, ok?"

And the 3 of them went to the restroom together.

After cleaning up and the health check, all of the participants went to the canteen to have their breakfast. A certain blunette was looking for a certain orange hair girl when she arrived at the canteen and had a little smile when she found the person she was looking for.

"Yo Mai, good morning"

"Hey morning Natsuki… How is it? Did you sleep well?"

"I not use to sleeping in a futon, so… No, not really"

"Hahaha me too, but it's interesting so I like it"

"Yeah… Whatever" she picked at her rice.

"So, I see that last night they bombarded you with lot of questions?" Natsuki smirked before pick her food.

"Actually I too have a lot of questions for them, it's like we enjoy sharing to each other. It's Kind of exciting"

"God… It's just one day and you guys are talking like you know each other" Natsuki groaned sarcastically earning a small chuckle from Mai.

"Hahaha, it's because it's the first day so that's why we talk like that, it's quite fun when you forget their names and places and then we miss-spell it"

"Hahaha yeah sounds good"

"Maybe you should try to hang out with us sometime" underneath Natsuki's stern look her eyes were lighting up with joy.

"Yeah and like an idiot I say to myself 'who is this random people that I talk to' "

"So you admit that you are idiot then" crept the voice from behind Natsuki sending a small twitch to her eye.

"Wha…. Yuuki! Geez what are you doing behind my back?" a sly Cheshire grin lined across Nao's lips giving the blunette an uneasy feeling.

"Giving you a surprise morning" she grinned like an idiot.

"Good morning to you too, Nao"

"Morning Mai, it's bad to talk with this idiot in the morning. Let's grab something because I see that you already have your rice"

"Why would you say she's an idiot? I think she's a genius, judging from what they said last night"

"Well, she said it's stupid to talk to random people without knowing their name, but when I first met her, she talked to me like she knew me but at last she asked my name. I even knew her in the first place, well almost everyone in here knows how big of a genius she is"

"Hmmm… So you're like that too, hahaha… Ok, you normal" Mai laughed whilst Natsuki just sat quietly grinding her teeth together.

"What's that suppose to mean! I'm normal!"

"No, you're quite cold and like ignoring all people. You don't seem to have any interest in this program too. So well, we admitted last night that we're quite scared to talk to you, but now I can say to them that you're just the same" Nao joined Mai in the laughing game aimed at Natsuki.

"Yeah whatever" Natsuki mumbled, taking her leave.

Breakfast was more alive than when they first had lunch and dinner together. They talked even if it's just simple questions. Laughing together even some of them were still shy and not really close to each other except their group members. Then their attention was caught by one of the coordinators.

"Okay everyone, after this you have 10 minutes preparation and then you will go to the beach and back here to have a parent call, got it?"

"Hai" they answered in unison.

"Is that our only schedule?" Suguru asked.

"Hai, after beach activities we will have lunch, rest for an hour and then a parents call for 5 minute for each person and then free time until dinner and then free time again, including bath time and then sleep at 10" Rei explained.

"You read all of that?" Natsuki asked from out of the blue surprising Rei.

"Eh… Ya, you didnt?"

"No, I'm too lazy to do that" then she continued eating her breakfast with her mayo.

"Eh… Natsuki…" Yumi hesitated watching the blunette swallow a mouthful of mayonnaise.

"What?"

"You sure you don't have too much mayonnaise on your scramble eggs?" Natsuki stared down at the thick white goo drenching whatever bits of egg that could be seen before turning back to Rei.

"No"

"You like mayo that much huh?" Tim smiled.

"Yeah, is that wrong?"

"It's just too much Kuga, it's like all of your breakfast is not miso soup, eggs and two shrimp with mayo but mayo with eggs and shrimp" she laughed.

"Shut up Yuuki!"

"Even you guys call by each other by surnames, you sure are a lot closer than with us" Suguru grinned.

"Is not like I want to be closer to that spider!" the raven haired girl pointed, turning away at the laughing flamenette.

"Hey! Why did you call me that?"

"I don't know, it's just suddenly popped up in my brain" she said with innocent puppy face.

'_What! I didn't know she had a puppy face'_ was the thought that ran through everyone's minds.

"Mutt"

"What?"

"That's what I think when I look at that face of yours"

"No way, I am a wolf!"

"Ok, mutt! That's your name in this program for sure!" the flamenette claimed.

"Why you spider!"

"Hahaha you guys really get along, that's good" Asuka said.

"No we don't!" they accused pair exclaimed in unison.

"Now finally the ice princess is gone within just like… 2 days?" Sam giggled and Natsuki just glared at her but for some reason her group members were immune with it, except Takeda.

After they ate their breakfast they went to their room and got ready for their first trip in Okinawa…

'_Sunscreen, check. Cap, check. Towel, check. Mayo, check. Swimsuit, check. Spare cloth, check. Ok done… What a problem'_ Natsuki sighed before making her way to the lobby.

In there, some of her so called friends were already waiting for the rest until all of them gathered together.

"Hmmm… Why are they so slow… I hate waiting" the blunette actually murmured to herself but the orange hair girl noticed her grumbling.

"Well you can blame them. I think you should talk to other friends in here. Kind of killing time and fun too" the blunette startled at the sound of Mai's voice bursting into her own conversation.

"Ceh… Like you do that"

"What'd you mean?" Mai tilted her head to the side reacting Natsuki to shaking her head.

"Well, you're just looking around like a fool when in fact a lot of your group members are in here"

"Well, they are all Japanese and they are too shy to use english so…" and then a sudden realization hit this girl and her violet eyes grew wider.

"So I don't look like Japanese while you're half Japanese too?" she smirked.

"Eto… Ano…"

"At least you know what that means huh, pretty good ma'am. It's okay, I don't really mind that. I'm not gonna talk to them"

"Thanks, Natsuki"

"It's just because I don't care bout this shit and all, so bye… I think I've heard my coordinator yelling for group 3" she smiled warmly and then was gone.

At the beach they took lot of pictures, changing into their swimsuits whilst some of them just used their cloth, they began practicing for harlee(Okinawa's canoe) then they had a race.

"Why must we have a race… What a problem…" our favorite blue haired girl mumbled.

"Why don't you just enjoy this? Its quiet fun" said the ever so cheerful Yumi.

"I'll try… I'll try… Just don't expect much"

"No don't worry, I'm not gonna expect anything from you mutt" Nao approached from behind startling the blunette slightly.

"What the? Are you a ghost or something? You always appear behind people, spider!"

"No, I think just sometimes when some lonely-stupid-blue-mutt is there" she grinned in mischief, sending a death glare from Natsuki.

"Okay guys, I think you should prepare for the battle" Haruna, their coordinator, called them.

After they heard some explanation and rules, they began the race.

After first round, the one that come to final is group 1, 3, 5, and 8

"Yay! We made it to the next round!" Rei yelled hysterically.

"Calm down, you think we're deaf?" Natsuki scowl.

"But it's kinda fun, don't you think?" Takeda ask, hesitantly.

"Yeah it's fun"

"Congrats guys! You did a good job! And after this we will have the last battle and then you can change your clothes" Haruna said.

"Kay… Haruna…" Yumi, Rei, Suguru and Sam said in unison.

In the race, at first group 1 and 5 fought in unison. They left group 3 and 8 a little behind. And then group 3 made it to the first place but they lost to group 5 and finished almost in the same time with group 8 and group 1 finished few minutes after.

So the winner is group 5, second place is 8 and third place is 3.

"Good job! It's awesome, what a tight battle you had in there! It's so… wow!" Yu jumped around in a child like manner when she welcomed them.

"Thanks Yu"

"Okay guys, who owns this cameras? I will leave it in here if you won't pick it yourself"

"Nooooo…. Haruna you meanie" Thant pouted.

"Hahaha of course I'm just kidding, take it. I already took few pictures of you guys"

"Thanks Haru" Sam said.

"Oh by the way you can call me Haru-chan if you want"

"Really? You want to look as young as possible maybe?" Nao said with smile.

"Hahaha yeah that's too but I think Haruna is too long and Sam already called me Haru, and with chan it's kinda cute"

"I agree so we will call you Haru-chan then" Suguru suggested.

"Thanks, I like it hahaha. Ok, let's go now"

After they arrived at the resort, they had free time for a while and then finally parents call-time came.

"What?" a certain blue haired asked when she looked at Mai's unhappy face.

"I already called my mom"

"And?"

"I admit don't like this program. I mean I'm just alone, lonely, nobody to talk too… Ok they talk but then just leave… I miss my friends in there. I don't have any friends in here"

"You looked like you enjoyed this program"

"Yeah but when I'm alone then I will be alone. I hate it"

"You're just not yet finding your friends in here"

"Yeah but… Argh…" the frustrated carrot top girl exclaimed turning her eyes away from Natsuki.

CLIK… Nori-san, the photographer took Mai's frustrated face with both her hand held her head.

"I didn't see that" she realized the sound.

"Eh… mite mite…" Natsuki said excite.

"Hahahaha Mai, you look awesome" Mai caught a glimpse of the picture of her before smiling.

"Hahaha yeah no kidding" she laughed half-heartedly.

"Can I have it?" Natsuki asked.

"Hahaha I'll think about it" said this black hair guy with eyeglasses.

"Mou... You meanie…" Natsuki pouted, bringing a small resemblance to have puppy through her actions.

After dinner they had some free time, including bath time and then they went to sleep at 10 o'clock, even when they turn off their lamps the conversations did not come to halt as they talked through the night.

()()()()()

**Omake:**

Shizuru : Geez… Mou… Saku-chan ikezu

Saku-chan : Why?

Shizuru : Why I'm not appear yet? And why my Natsuki looking for Mai?

Natsuki : Yeah! Why Mai?

Saku-chan : Cuz I like it?

Shizuru : So it's MaiNat then? (holding her Nagigata)

Saku-chan : No… Eh… I don't know actually… It's must be… Surprise? hehehe

Natsuki : Just get her Shizuru

Shizuru : Kiyohime…

Saku-chan : (run away)

Yeah so if Shizuru not kill the author then there will be next chapter.

Until then review please (puppy eyes)


End file.
